Les Amants Interdits
by ArtemisFromShadow
Summary: Depuis des générations au sein d'un monde inconnu des humains deux clans se mènent une guerre parfois impitoyable. Des querelles éclatent chaque jour mais est-ce que ces deux clans feront la paix grâce à l'amour porté par deux jeunes gens ? Je vous laisse le découvrir.
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

_Bonjour à tous et à toute ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le couple Malec._

 _L'histoire est une adaptation de Roméo et Juliette du célèbre en version Shadowhunters._

 _Je n'ai de droit sur aucun des personnages simplement sur mon histoire alors je vous laisse en profiter dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !_

* * *

Dans une ville du nom d'Alicante deux clans se mènent une guerre depuis des décennies.  
Les Shadowhunters des humains au sang d'ange crées pour combattre les démons et des créatures obscures des humains au sang de démon.  
Les deux clans se pensent supérieurs à l'autre, la paix n'est pas dans le programme, mais un amour sincère pourrait-il leur faire revoir leurs priorités ?

Alexander, jeune Shadowhunters de 18 ans, à deux frères Jace et Max, plus une petite sœur du nom d'Isabelle. La seule chose qu'Alexander veuille dans sa vie c'est de trouver l'amour, le vrai. Sa mère et son père ont d'autres projets pour lui, ils aimeraient le voir à la tête de l'Institut, le centre d'entrainement des Shadowhunters, mais cela est impossible s'il n'est pas marié. Il sait que ses parents ont organisé une fête ce soir pour lui proposer à nouveau une nouvelle prétendante. Il a beau repousser chaque prétendante que ses parents lui présentent, ces derniers trouvent toujours de nouvelles personnes. Il espère au moins que cette fois-ci sa prétendante ne le prendra pas de haut et ne le verra pas comme un objet.

Magnus, un sorcier de plus de 400 ans avec le corps d'un homme de 21, profite de la vie. Après avoir eu le cœur brisé maintes et maintes fois, il ne renonce pourtant pas à trouver le grand amour. Ses amis pensent qu'il tombe amoureux trop rapidement mais il sait que quand il trouvera la personne idéale il le saura au premier coup d'oeil. Il sait que bientôt ses amis Ragnor, Raphaël et Catarina viendront le chercher chez lui pour s'incruster à la soirée organisée chez les Shadowhunters. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui va se passer ce soir à cette soirée va changer sa vie du tout au tout.

 _Institut 21h50_

La fête bat déjà son plein. Alexander a déjà rencontré sa promise, Lydia Branwell une jeune Shadowhunter comme lui. Elle est jolie et plutôt sympathique mais lui préfère les garçons et même si de son temps l'homosexualité est acceptée, ses parents aimeraient avoir une descendance. Les danses avec elle s'enchainent les unes après les autres. Au bout de la septième danse, Alec l'abandonne pour retrouver sa petite sœur, la personne qui le comprend le mieux au monde. Alors qu'il parle avec sa sœur il aperçoit un jeune garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'homme le voit aussi et au moment où leur regards se rencontrent, son cœur se met à battre plus vite, son souffle se coupe, c'est lui, c'est cet homme son grand amour il le sait, il le sent.

 _Devant l'Institut 21h45_

Ce mauvais pressentiment revient en force dans l'esprit de Magnus au moment où lui et ses amis se retrouvent devant l'Institut prêt à rentrer en douce.  
La musique est forte, l'alcool coule à flot. Il aime ce genre de soirée d'habitude, mais l'angoisse est là, nouant ses tripes et il sait que quelque chose va se produire ce soir. Il a essayé de le dire à ses amis, mais ils ne l'ont pas écouté et lui ont dit qu'il était trop dramatique. Personne ne mourrait pour s'être infiltré à une soirée même si celle-ci est organisée par les Shadowhunters eux-mêmes. Un verre à la main Magnus essaie de se détendre et de profiter de la soirée. Il sent un regard brûler la peau de sa nuque, il se retourne pour voir qui le regarde, quand il tombe dans le regard bleu océan d'un jeune garçon à peine majeur. C'est lui, il a trouvé la personne avec qui il a envie de partager ses nuits et ses réveils le matin. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il tente de rejoindre le jeune homme pour flirter avec lui mais le brun aux yeux bleus s'enfuit dans ce qu'il pense être une salle de bain.

Alec ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie d'aller parler à l'autre homme mais ses parents le verraient et il avait peur de leur réactions. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et quand il releva la tête, il vit l'autre homme le regarder avec un sourire charmant. Puis l'homme sortit des toilettes sans un mot, Alec ne comprenait pas son comportement. Quelques minutes après il sortit lui-même de cette pièce et se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. L'homme lui murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Accorde moi une danse, une seule ! »

Alec hocha la tête complètement hypnotisé par la voix suave et par le souffle de l'homme qu'il avait senti dans sa nuque.  
Ils commencèrent à danser un slow, joue contre joue, écoutant la respiration rapide de l'autre. Ils étaient bien dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils se sentait à la maison comme si leur places avaient toujours été là dans les bras de l'autre. La danse s'arrêta trop tôt au goût des deux qui aurait voulu continuer à sentir ce corps chaud contre le leur. Mais Robert et Maryse, les parents d'Alec avait vu la scène et avait facilement reconnu Magnus Bane, une Créature Obscure tourner autour de leur fils. Magnus les vit se rapprocher à grands pas d'eux, il entraina Alec vers la sortie la plus proche, où le sorcier retrouva ses amis dehors, prêts à partir avant de se faire attraper par les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il se retourna vers Alec, lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant. Alexander, pour qui c'était son premier baiser, était maladroit mais répondit au baiser langoureux de l'homme en face de lui. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et l'homme brun aux yeux de chat s'enfuit en courant dans la nuit avec ses amis.

Izzy, la sœur d'Alec l'avait vu sortir par la porte de derrière. Elle l'avait suivi, elle avait vu son frère bouche-à-bouche avec un très beau jeune homme. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers elle il s'était attendu à voir ses parents en colère mais la seule chose qu'il vit, fut sa jeune sœur souriante avant qu'elle ne perde son sourire et qu'elle ne lui dise.

« Les parents t'ont vu danser avec lui Alec. Tu sais que je ne dirai rien pour ce que je viens de voir mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose avant. L'homme que tu viens d'embrasser c'est Magnus Bane, un sorcier autrement dit...

-Une Créature Obscure...»

Alec sentit son cœur se briser, l'homme dont il venait de tomber amoureux était une créature obscure. Cela ne le degoûta pas mais le peina grandement car il savait que jamais ses parents, les Shadowhunters et les Créatures Obscures n'accepteraient une relation comme celle-ci. Il devait se résigner. Jamais il ne reverrait Magnus Bane.

Magnus était euphorique. Il avait complètement oublié son sentiment d'angoisse et son mauvais pressentiment. Il venait de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Mais il sentait les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis sur lui depuis qu'il avait embrassé le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« Mes amis ne faites pas cette tête, regardez comme je suis heureux ! N'êtes-vous pas content de ma bonne humeur ?  
-Magnus, sais-tu qui tu viens d'embrasser ? »

Magnus sentait que Catarina après cette question allait détruire tout son bonheur récent et se mit sur la défensive en répondant avec une idiotie.

« Bien-sûr, j'ai embrassé le plus bel homme de la terre et vous êtes jaloux !  
-Tu as embrassé Alec Lightwood, Magnus...»

Magnus perdit son sourire et regarda ses amis bêtement. Ils connaissaient tous la famille Lightwood, l'une des plus grandes et nobles familles de Shadowhunters à Alicante. Mais il savait que peu importe l'origine d'Alec, il l'aimait et il ne laisserait personne briser son amour pour le jeune homme, même si celui-ci était un Shadowhunter. Il décida de partir retrouver son bel amour pour savoir si celui-ci ressentait la même chose que lui, même s'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse à cette question. Il partit en douce pendant que ses amis continuaient leur chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

 _Chambre d'Alexander 23h00_

La fête c'était terminée plus tôt que prévu. Il faut dire que les parents Lightwood avaient vu rouge en voyant leur fils aîné danser avec le fils d'Asmodée. Alexander était dans sa chambre, il vaguait entre bonheur et déception. Il aimerait tellement revoir Magnus rien qu'une fois pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait à son égard. Il serait prêt à fuir avec lui si ça n'apportait pas par la suite tant de problèmes pour eux deux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était sûr que Magnus était son âme sœur. Mais devait-il tout quitter par amour ? Il prendrait le risque que sa famille le rejette. Si seulement les habitants de cette ville se rendaient compte qu'il était tout pareil, même l'Enclave et les Frères Silencieux avaient compris ça depuis longtemps mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire signer un traité de paix entre les deux clans.

Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Lydia. C'était certes une très jolie fille mais ils n'avaient rien en commun, il ne l'aimait pas, son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort que lorsqu'il avait vu Magnus.

Magnus lui cherchait un moyen d'entrer dans l'Institut mais même s'il trouvait une entrée... Comment pourrait-il trouver Alexander ? Il sauta par-dessus un mur et se retrouva dans les jardins somptueux de la bâtisse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer par les Chasseurs d'Ombre qui surveillait le domaine. C'est alors qu'il le vit se tenir au garde-corps en haut du bâtiment. Il regardait vers les étoiles. Magnus tomba de nouveau en amour devant ce fabuleux spectacle. Alec était encore plus beau sous la lumière de la lune, sa peau pâle brillait et faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Magnus se faufila dans un buisson qui frôlait le mur. Il regarda de tous les côtés et décida de monter en s'aidant des vignes qui pendaient le long du mur. Alec était de nouveau rentré dans sa chambre. Au bout de 5 minutes à escalader le mur, Magnus se retrouva sur le balconet qui menait à la chambre de son bel amour. Il le voyait à travers les rideaux transparents allongé sur son lit à lire un livre sur les runes angéliques. Magnus leva la main prête à frapper contre la fenêtre qui le séparait d'Alec. Quand il entendit du bruit au sol, il s'accroupit, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré par les Shadowhunters.

En entendant du bruit dehors, Alec se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il vit Magnus sur le bord de sa fenêtre se cachant des surveillants. Tout d'abord choqué, il resta la bouche grande ouverte à le fixer avant qu'il ne réalise ce que Magnus risquait à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'Institut. Discrètement il le fit rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Que fais-tu là ? Sais-tu que tu risques le bannissement si on te voit ici ?  
-Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour te revoir Alexander !  
-Je sais de quelle famille tu viens et tu connais la mienne. Alors que fais-tu ici ?  
-Est-ce vraiment important d'où je viens et d'où tu viens ? Ne pouvons-nous pas être nous ? Juste Magnus et Alexander ?  
-Je ne... Je ne sais pas...  
-Je sais que tu ressens ce que je ressens !  
-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je ressens alors ?  
-Tu m'aimes tout comme je t'aime !»

Alexander ne put nier ce qu'il ressentait mais l'affirmer était autre chose. Il tourna le dos au sorcier et réfléchi. Il connaissait la réputation de Magnus, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un coureur de jupons et de pantalons.

« Je connais ta réputation Magnus et tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes ?  
-Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant !  
-Prouve-le !  
-Épouse-moi ! »

C'était sorti tout seul, naturellement comme si même avant de venir, Magnus avait déjà prévu de demander Alec en mariage. Alec était lui choqué et émerveillé. Passer le reste de ses jours avec cet homme... Est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Bien sur que oui, il ne serait pas obligé d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas et pourrait vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec Magnus.

« Et à combien de personnes avant moi as-tu dit « épouse-moi »? Je veux dire tu es un sorcier. Tu dois, sans offense, être bien plus âgé que moi.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de lier ma vie à quelqu'un avant toi.  
-D'accord... Je t'enverrais Isabelle ,ma sœur. Retrouve-la près de la statue de l'ange Raziel et tu lui donneras le jour et l'heure de notre mariage. Enfin si tu veux toujours te marier.  
-C'est ce que je veux Alexander !  
-Pars avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que tu es rentré ici !  
-Je ne partirai pas tant que tes jolies lèvres n'auront pas rejointes les miennes pour un baiser de bonne nuit mon chéri.

Alexander s'avança et se pencha sur les lèvres de Magnus qu'il effleura tandis que l'autre homme combla l'infime distance qui le séparait de ces douces lèvres.

« Bonne nuit mon Alexander, à demain !

-Bonne nuit Magnus ! »

Magnus descendit le long du mur en s'accrochant comme il pouvait. Il rejoint le grand mur qu'il avait ,quelques minutes auparavantes, sauté. Il rejoignit sa maison en sifflotant. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur et celui de son Alexander. Le lendemain, il irait voir le frère Jeremiah, celui-ci accepterait sûrement de les marier en secret.

* * *

J'aimerai remercier mes amis qui m'ont soutenu et corriger mes fautes en leurs faisant un peu de pub vous pouvez retrouver leurs fiction sur Wattpad.

tropicofheart : Mordorés et AlecisSilver : Shape of Us , ce sont deux fictions Malec qui je suis sûre vous plairont fortement !

Nous tenont toute un compte qui partage des fictions Malec donc si vous voulez que l'on partage votre fiction n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir en me contactant moi par fanfiction ou en nous contactant via notre compte twitter ( MalecsStories)


	2. Chapitre 2 : A la vie à la mort

_Institut, 23h30_

Alexander était heureux, s'il pouvait se marier avec Magnus alors cela, en plus de faire son bonheur, empêcherait ses parents de le marier de force avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.  
Conscient quand bien même que ce mariage se ferait tout d'abord en secret puis qu'ensuite l'acceptation des deux clans serait difficile, rien ne pouvait néanmoins entacher le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.  
Il s'en alla retrouver Izzy, sa petite sœur.

« Izzy, il faut que tu m'aides !  
-Que se passe t-il ? Les parents savent que tu as embrassé Magnus Bane.  
-Non... Non ! Magnus est venu me voir, il m'aime !  
-Quand est-il venu te voir ?  
-Ce soir dans ma chambre !  
-Il ne te n'a rien fait hein.  
-Il m'a demandé de l'épouser !

-Et j'ai dit oui !

-Toi te marier. Tu as repoussé tout le monde mais là tu veux te marier ? »

Alec ne sut plus quoi répondre. La tête baissée, il pensait que sa sœur serait contente pour lui, mais peut-être ne comprenait-elle pas son amour. Il releva la tête vers elle, et la vit un grand sourire sur le visage, elle avait simplement eu un petit choc. Elle lui sauta dans les bras tandis qu'il la réceptionnait comme il le pouvait.

« Je suis si contente pour toi Alec ! Comment je peux t'aider dis-moi !  
-Il faudrait que demain matin tu ailles attendre Magnus près de la statue de l'ange Raziel, il te donnera le jour et l'heure du mariage. Ensuite reviens ici et tu me diras tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Il faudra aussi le cacher aux parents.  
-Je ferais tout pour toi Alec !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Izzy. »

Ils se serrèrent de nouveau dans les bras, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. La journée de demain risquait d'être mouvementée.

 _La Cité des Os, 10h00_

Cela faisait des décennies que Magnus ne s'était pas levé aussi heureux et extatique à l'idée de ce qu'il allait demander au Frères Silencieux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ferait tout pour que Frère Jeremiah accepte sa requête, il était même prêt à le supplier à genoux, ce que jamais il n'avait fait devant qui que ce soit...  
Il attendait le Frère dans une salle qui sentait le renfermé. La pièce ressemblait à une bibliothèque ancienne, des milliers de livres et de parchemins s'entassaient sur les nombreuses étagères.  
Le Frère Silencieux arriva. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Magnus ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas changé d'un trait.

« Mon Frère, j'ai une requête d'une haute importance mais il faut avant que je vous en parle, que vous me promettiez que personne ne saura rien de cette conversation.

 _-Vous pouvez en être sûr, Magnus Bane. »_

Magnus avait complètement oublié la sensation d'entendre quelqu'un dans sa tête sans le voir remuer les lèvres, cela le fit sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Je viens vous demander de me marier, moi et l'homme que j'aime ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
 _-Vous Bane ? Vous marier. Et qui est donc l'heureux élu qui a réussi à entrer dans votre cœur ?_  
-Alexander !  
 _-Alexander ?_  
-Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, mon Frère !  
 _-Un Chasseur d'Ombre ?_  
-Oui mon frère, il fait parti des Chasseurs d'Ombre, mais cela m'importe peu, je l'aime !  
 _-Tu l'aimes ?_  
-Oui je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé mon Frère, je veux être sien et je veux qu'il soit mien ! Pour l'éternité !  
 _-Cela entraînera de lourdes conséquences, sur les deux clans qui règnent à Alicante. Mais peut-être que votre relation pourra apporter la paix et la sérénité tant attendue._  
-Marriez-nous mon Frère je vous en prie ! »

Magnus se mit à genoux devant le frère Jeremiah, les deux mains jointes comme une prière, le suppliant d'accepter de les marier.

 _« Je vous marierai. Venez en fin d'après-midi ce mariage sera célébré par mes soins._  
-Merci mon Frère, merci ! »

Magnus sortit en courant de la cité des Os, il devait retrouver la sœur de son ange et lui dire tout. Son cœur battait tellement fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de la course, qu'il arriva devant la statue de l'ange avant qu'Isabelle Lightwood soit là.

 _Statue de l'ange Raziel, 11h15_

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que Magnus attendait devant la statue. Il se disait que peut-être Alexander avait changé d'avis, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il restait devant cette statue représentant la force des Nephelims. Il aperçut au loin la jeune Lightwood, un soupir de soulagement passait ses lèvres. Alec n'avait pas renoncé à se marier avec lui, cela lui combla le cœur de bonheur. La jeune femme vint directement à sa rencontre les bras grands ouverts pour lui donner une accolade. Dans ses bras il se sentait bien, comme s'il faisait déjà partie de sa famille. Au moins si le reste de la famille d'Alec n'acceptait pas ce mariage Isabelle serait toujours là pour son grand frère.

« Magnus, je suis Izzy la sœur d'Alec !  
-En te voyant arriver je savais déjà qui tu étais, tu ressembles tellement à Alexander !  
-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! J'espère que ce mariage ouvrira les yeux des gens et qu'ils arrêteront ses querelles stupides !  
-Je l'espère aussi ma chère presque belle sœur !  
-Dis-moi, les Frères Silencieux ont-ils accepté de vous marier ?  
-Oui, dit à ton frère que Frère Jeremiah nous mariera aujourd'hui même en fin d'après-midi ! Mais comme il doit s'en douter le mariage sera secret !  
-Je lui dirai ! Une dernière question !  
-Oui ?  
-Puis-je accompagner Alec ? Tu comprends c'est mon frère et je veux être là pour ce jour si spécial !  
-Bien-sûr, j'en serai moi aussi ravi !  
-Je vais y aller, Alec doit trépigner d'impatience dans sa chambre !  
-Dis-lui que je l'aime !  
-Sans faute ! À tout à l'heure Magnus ! »

Isabelle s'en alla rejoindre son frère à l'Institut lui donner toutes les informations que Magnus lui avait données. Magnus quant à lui, passa chez un bijoutier reconnu dans la ville d'Alicante et accourut chez lui après son achat. Il fallait qu'il se fasse beau pour son mariage et pour son ange. Néanmoins trouver un costume aussi rapidement n'allait pas être facile, mais pour le grand sorcier qu'est Magnus Bane rien n'était impossible.

 _Chambre d'Alexander, 11h30_

La seule question qu'Alec se posait à cet instant était « qu'est-ce que foutait Izzy ? ». Magnus avait-il abandonné l'idée de se marier avec lui ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, cela faisait une demie-heure qu'Izzy était partie et lui depuis son départ faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était tellement excité et angoissé, il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il avait bien tenté de lire mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule personne, Magnus Bane.  
Isabelle, un grand sourire sur le visage rentra sans frapper dans la chambre de son frère, qui lui en entendant le bruit de la porte, c'était directement retourné vers elle attendant qu'elle parle au plus vite. Mais celle-ci, d'humeur taquine et joueuse, ne pipa mot et s'installa tranquillement sur le lit d'Alec.

« Alors raconte-moi!  
-Te raconter quoi Alec ?  
-Ce que Magnus t'as dit !  
-Qui ça ? Désolé je connais pas ce nom-là !  
-IZZY !  
-D'accord ! Calme toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi impatient et excité comme une puce !  
-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Veut-il toujours m'épouser ?  
-Oui Alec, il veut toujours t'épouser ! »

Alec était heureux, il allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie. Le soulagement et le bonheur prirent part de son corps, il se coucha à côté de sa sœur, un énorme sourire barrant son visage comme un idiot.

« Quand pourrons-nous nous marier ?

-Aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi à la cité des Os, le Frère Jeremiah procédera à votre union !

-AUJOURD'HUI ? Mais comment je vais trouver un costume aujourd'hui ! »

Alec commençait à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas aller à son mariage avec Magnus vêtu d'un vieux pull troué et d'un jean complètement délavé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alec, comme les parents avaient déjà prévu de te marier, le costume est déjà prêt ! Ils ne t'ont pas dit mais il est dans leur dressing, je vais aller le chercher discrètement et tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance rien ne pourra empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu.

Alec était en colère contre ses parents de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant d'acheter son costume de mariage. Mais en même temps, il se sentait soulagé car il n'aurait pas l'air stupide en se pointant là-bas en jean et pull.

Isabelle alla discrètement chercher dans l'armoire de ses parents le costume d'Alec, elle savait que le costume était magnifique, ses parents l'ayant consulté avant de faire un choix. La veste était blanche avec quelques touches de doré comme le voulait la tradition chez les Shadowhunters. La chemise restait blanche, classique, le pantalon de smoking était noir pour un peu plus de sobriété et enfin un nœud papillon rendait le tout plus solennel et classe. Alec allait l'adorer. Elle remonta dans la chambre de son frère, celui-ci était déjà sous la douche. Elle l'entendait fredonner, il était tellement heureux et rien ne pouvait rendre Isabelle plus heureuse que voir son frère s'ouvrir au bonheur et à l'amour.

Magnus, lui après quelques tours de magie et de vieux vêtements qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis des centaines d'années, se confectionna un costume qui comportait une veste de smoking violette avec quelques paillettes,une chemise noire en soie, un pantalon noir avec quelques paillettes sur les côtés et comme Alexander, un nœud papillon violet pailleté. Après avoir fini son ensemble, il vit qu'il était déjà 14 heures. Pour se détendre, il se décida à aller prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour détendre ses muscles contractés par l'excitation et la peur de ne pas voir apparaître Alexander.

Après une bonne heure de douche, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'avait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer à aller à la Cité des Os. Il décida de se teindre une mèche de cheveux en rouge en étant presque sûr que ça plairait à son beau Chasseur d'Ombre. Il se maquilla d'un simple trait de khôl noir au ras de cil supérieur et inférieur, il voulait faire simple. Il jugea du regard ses nombreux rouges à lèvres couleurs carmin et opta finalement pour un gloss transparent. Il enfila son costume, prit les alliances qu'il avait achetées avant de rentrer chez lui et partit vers la Cité des Os rejoindre son futur époux.

Alec avait déjà enfilé son costume depuis une heure, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir se marier. Izzy, elle, était partie dans sa chambre se changer et se maquiller. S'il voulait ne pas être en retard et se faire remarquer par les gardes en sortant par le mur de derrière, il devait partir d'ici cinq petites minutes et sa sœur n'étant toujours pas revenue, il pestait contre elle et sa manie de changer 15 fois de tenue avant de trouver la bonne. Il entendit ses pas dans le couloir et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Ils partirent tous deux, main dans la main, heureux du bonheur qui attendait Alec.

 _La Cité des Os, 16h00_

Magnus attendait devant l'autel avec le Frère Silencieux Jeremiah. Il savait qu'Alexander allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec sa sœur, son cœur battait la chamade, un cyclone pourrait arriver qu'il ne verrait et n'entendrait rien.

Alec arriva avec sa sœur à son bras, il vit Magnus devant l'autel l'attendre avec un grand sourire, des yeux pétillants remplis de bonheur et d'amour. Alexander avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était content, l'homme de ses rêves l'attendait tandis que sa sœur l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'autel, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

Arrivés devant Magnus, Izzy lui donna un baiser sur la joue et offrit sa main à Magnus qu'il prit entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

 _« Nous sommes ici, réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood et de Magnus Bane. Si quelqu'un dans la salle s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »_

Magnus et Alec se retournèrent vers Izzy qui leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement.

 _« Nous allons donc tout de suite procéder à l'échange des consentements. »_

Comme il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage traditionnel, les coutumes de l'un et de l'autre ne pouvait s'appliquer. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un mariage de terrestres malgré cela, le mariage avait toujours une légitimité, aucune loi interdisait le mariage entre un Chasseur d'Ombre et une Créature Obscure.

 _« Magnus Bane, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Alexander Gideon Lightwood ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare._  
-Oui je le veux !  
 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Magnus Bane ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_  
-Oui je le veux ! »

Magnus sortit de sa poche un écrin où se trouvait les deux alliances. Alexander était stupéfait de voir que son compagnon avait pensé à tout jusqu'au moindre détail. Ils se passèrent les alliances à l'annulaire gauche chacun à leur tour en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _« Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Bane au nom des lois de l'Enclave, je vous déclare donc mari et mari. Vous vous nommerez à présent Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane et Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »_

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard rempli d'émotion de la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Leur baiser leur coupa le souffle à tous deux, ils étaient mariés, rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux à ce moment-là. Alec prit sa sœur dans les bras et la serra très fort. Voulant garder leur mariage secret pour l'instant, ils décidèrent d'aller passer leur nuit d'amour à l'Institut, de cette façon les parents d'Alec ne se rendraient pas compte de ce que leur fils aîné venait de faire en cachette. Ils repassèrent main dans la main par le mur de l'enceinte et escaladèrent celui-ci jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Chasseur d'Ombre fraîchement marié. Izzy quitta la chambre, laissant les deux tourtereaux profiter du repas qu'elle allait leur rapporter des cuisines.

 _Chambre d'Alexander, 21h00_

Après plusieurs sujets de discussion abordés, et un repas merveilleux qu'ils avaient partagé, Alexander Lightwood-Bane et Magnus Lightwood-Bane commencèrent doucement à s'embrasser. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, enlevant le costume de mariage de l'autre, effleurant leur peau chaude sous la fièvre de l'amour qui les prenait. Alexander, pour qui c'était la première fois, était anxieux et excité de l'effet que Magnus produisait sur son corps. Tout au long de la nuit, ils firent l'amour tendrement, parfois cependant plus brutalement mais avec toujours de la douceur dans leurs gestes. Leur étreinte dura jusqu'au petit matin où, épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce bonheur récent. Mais malheureusement alors qu'il profitait de leur nuit d'amour un Chasseur d'Ombre du nom de Raj venait de se faire attaquer dans une ruelle sombre, non loin de la statue de l'ange Raziel. L'homme blond qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, lui assena un coup de poignard terrestre qui l'acheva sur le coup. Raj se vida de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve au matin. Après plusieurs interrogatoires, la seule personne qui n'avait pas été vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit n'était autre que Magnus Bane, il devint alors sans le savoir le meurtrier de Raj par omission.

* * *

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le 1er chapitre et maintenant le 2ème !_

 _Merci à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou qui ont follow l'histoire !_

 _Merci à BornToRead et tropicofheart pour leurs reviews_

 _Merci à tropicofheart pour avoir corrigé les fautes de ce chapitre !_

 _PS: Les prochains chapitre seront publié le samedi du à la reprise des cours._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Juste un au revoir

_Chambre d'Alec, 9h30_

Alexander et Magnus se réveillèrent pour la première fois ensemble, la tête d'Alec posée sur le torse nu de Magnus. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit pendant qu'ils profitaient de leur mariage. Ils avaient prévu de tout dire à leurs amis et à leur famille aujourd'hui.  
Izzy rentra dans la chambre de son frère sans frapper. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit et l'expliqua aux deux garçons.

« Izzy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors de ma chambre on est...

-Je m'en fous Alec ! Magnus va être banni ! »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent choqués, ne comprenant rien. Elle leur raconta donc toute l'histoire.

« Mais Magnus est resté là toute la nuit avec moi, si on leur dit tout il sera innocenté !  
-Personne ne l'acceptera Alec ! Les parents insultent déjà Magnus et sont persuadés de sa culpabilité. Rentre chez toi Magnus et attend les ordres de l'Enclave. On va trouver une solution ! »

Isabelle sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Magnus se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller avec ses vêtements de la veille.

« Ne pars pas, reste avec moi !  
-Mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger, ce n'est rien qu'un petit contre-temps. Cette histoire sera vite éclaircie, je te le promets ! »

Alec embrassa longuement Magnus avant que celui-ci ne passe par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rentrer chez lui, attendre que l'Enclave l'arrête ou le bannisse.  
Alexander était triste, il venait à peine de toucher du bout des doigts le bonheur que celui-ci lui échappait déjà. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa famille et celle-ci n'ayant que le meurtre de la nuit dernière dans la bouche, le nom de Magnus ressortait à tout va.

« De toute façon, ce Magnus Bane c'était de la mauvaise graine. Je te l'ai toujours dit Robert !  
-Mais de là à tuer un Chasseur d'Ombres ! J'espère que l'Enclave le bannira d'Alicante, au moins il ne pourra plus faire de mal à aucun Chasseur d'Ombres!

-C'est vrai ces Créatures Obscures ne sont rien d'autres que des malfrats avides de pouvoir. Il fallait se douter qu'un des leurs ferait un jour une chose pareille !

-Au moins aucun autres de ses compères ne tentera de nous faire du mal ! Ça leur donnera une leçon !

Alec était bouillonnant de rage. Il aurait voulu défendre son mari mais il ne pouvait pas, le défendre aurait empiré la situation. On accuserait Magnus de l'avoir manipulé pour le lier à lui. Sa sœur lui prit la main sous la table en signe d'encouragement et de soutien. Mais il savait que même le réconfort d'Izzy ne pourrait remplacer le trou béant qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac. Il regardait ses parents avec dégoût. Comment pouvaient-ils porter de telles accusations sans connaître toute l'histoire ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était retrouver la chaleur des bras de son homme. Il voulait sortir en courant de la bâtisse et s'enfuir avec l'homme de sa vie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur !

 _Chez Magnus, 10h40_

L'Enclave allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il le savait. Ses amis l'avaient rejoint pour le soutenir. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait pour son mariage secret, il fallait qu'il leur dise, il savait qu'ils ne le trahiraient pas.

« Mes amis, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.  
-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas tué ce Chasseur d'Ombres !  
-Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Me crois-tu capable d'une telle chose Ragnor ?  
-Non mon ami, mais personne ne t'a vu hier soir. Comprend nos doutes !  
-Oui et bien si hier vous ne m'avez pas vu c'est parce que j'étais à l'Institut des Shadowhunters !  
-Que faisais-tu dans cet endroit ?  
-J'étais avec Alexander...  
-Le jeune Lightwood ? Tu sais qu'entre vous ça ne pourra jamais marcher ! Abandonne mon ami ! C'est trop risqué, sa famille te déteste depuis des décennies !  
-Je l'aime ! Et c'est pourquoi hier nous nous sommes mariés !  
-MARIÉS ? Mais as-tu perdu la raison ?!  
-Non mes amis, je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Je l'aime, je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés. Hier c'était magique entre nous, c'est l'homme de ma vie je le sais ! »

Ses amis ne dirent plus rien, choqués que Magnus ait pu leur cacher un si grand secret. S'il s'était marié avec une Créature Obscure, ils auraient fêté ça... Mais là, dans le regard de ses amis tout ce qu'il put voir, fut de la déception vis-à-vis de lui.  
Sans un mot, ils le saluèrent de la main et partirent, abandonnant Magnus lâchement.  
L'Enclave arriva quelques minutes après leur départ et vu leur visage Magnus sut qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Magnus Bane, vous êtes pour le moment accusé du meurtre d'un Chasseur d'Ombres du nom de Raj. Pour éviter que d'autres Chasseurs d'Ombres ne soient blessés ou tués, vous serez banni d'Alicante. Vous irez dans la forêt de Brocelinde. Votre départ doit se faire avant la nuit tombée. Si vous n'avez pas quitté cette ville avant demain matin dernier délai, vous serez condamné à la peine de mort par décapitation. »

Il ne put dire un mot, les membres de l'Enclave venaient de sortir de sa maison. Banni, il serait loin de son ange. Comment pouvait-il supporter ça ? Il fallait qu'il fasse ses bagages et qu'avant de partir ce soir il voit Alec. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait une solution. Qu'il reviendrait à Alicante quand l'Enclave comprendra qu'il est innocent. Son pauvre Alec, il avait tellement peur pour lui. Il avait envie de l'emmener avec lui mais il savait lui aussi que ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation actuelle. C'était comme si le destin lui avait donné une once de bonheur avant de lui arracher aussitôt pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas le droit. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait d'être un sorcier. S'il avait été un Chasseur d'Ombres, il aurait pu être, à cet instant même avec son mari, déjeunant en famille tout en riant aux anecdotes d'enfance d'Alexander que sa famille lui raconterait histoire de l'humilier gentiment. Il espérait tout de même, tout au fond de son cœur qu'un jour arriverait, où ensemble ils pourraient être enfin heureux et amoureux comme ils le méritaient.

Tout au long de la journée, il fit ses bagages, rangea sa maison et tenta par tout les moyens de retrouver Alec. Mais des Chasseurs d'Ombres rôdaient dans toute la ville pour éviter un autre assassinat, il ne pouvait donc pas rejoindre son amant tranquillement. Il passa le reste de la journée assit dans son divan à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

 _Chambre d'Alec, 21h30_

Alexander attendait que Magnus revienne à lui pour lui dire que tout était arrangé et qu'il pouvait être enfin heureux ensemble et avoir le bonheur qu'ils méritaient tous les deux. Mais Magnus était parti depuis plusieurs heures et Alec avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela lui plombait l'estomac, c'est à peine s'il avait avalé quelque chose pendant les repas familiaux, avec ses parents qui avaient déjà condamné Magnus au bannissement ou à la peine de mort.

Magnus lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait et il savait que s'il tentait de le rejoindre cela empirerait peut-être les choses. Attendre son mari était donc la meilleure chose à faire.  
Par chance, Magnus arriva dans la chambre d'Alexander. Alec le vit et le prit dans ses bras, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou et respirant son odeur. Puis il releva la tête et l'embrassa comme si Magnus était parti à la guerre et revenait des années après. Magnus répondit à son baiser mais pas aussi passionnément qu'Alec l'aurait voulu. Il brisa le baiser, regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, il y décela de la tristesse et une profonde colère.

« Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu l'Enclave ?  
-Oui Alexander. Je suis banni...  
-Mais...Mais... Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça ! Il faut qu'on leur dise !  
-Quand ils comprendront que je n'ai rien, je serais réhabilité. Mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !  
-Mais comment je vais vivre sans toi ? Tu seras si loin !  
-Je sais mon chéri...Tu ne seras pas le seul à porter cette souffrance, tu me manqueras aussi, mais on se retrouvera !  
-Je t'aime Magnus. Je t'aime tellement !  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Alexander !  
-Et si on s'enfuyait tous les deux !  
-Ils nous retrouveraient et me tueraient pour t'avoir kidnappé. Mon chéri, laisse la loi s'en occuper et je reviendrais, je te le promets !

-Alors reste avec moi cette nuit et part demain à l'aube !

-Oui, je reste cette nuit.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec tendresse et amour. Magnus savait qu'il devrait partir avant ce soir mais il se souvenait de chaque parole de l'Enclave et elle avait bien dit que le lendemain matin était le dernier délai. Il décida alors de passer la nuit avec son mari. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas tout de suite. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Alec, il savait que cette histoire ne serait pas simple à démêler. Mais il ne voulait pas que son amant soit inquiet.

Il allongea avec Alec sur son lit, le déshabilla et plusieurs fois dans la nuit il lui fit l'amour, toujours en regardant les prunelles bleues qui l'avaient faites craquer sur le beau jeune homme.

Pour les deux hommes fraîchement mariés, cette nuit ressemblait désagréablement à des adieux sur l'oreiller. Mais ils n'en parlèrent pas, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre pendant encore quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez.

Enlacés étroitement, le regard triste, une profonde colère contenue, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient touché l'amour, le bonheur du bout des doigts sans pouvoir l'attraper et le garder aux creux de leurs paumes. Tous deux avaient ce sentiment, comme si la mort personnifiée était à côté d'eux, dansant une valse morbide que seule elle connaissait depuis des millénaires arrachant leur vie de leur corps tendrement accrochés à l'autre.

L'Enclave, elle pendant ce temps là, menait l'enquête assidûment. En interrogeant plusieurs fois les habitants d'Alicante, ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur,. Un autre jeune homme n'avait pas été vu la nuit dernière. Mais comment se pouvait-il que ce soit un Chasseur d'Ombre ? Un jeune homme pourtant si apprécié des autres ? Sebastien Verlac serait-il le meurtrier de Raj ? Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûr, mais une chose était certaine, après une seconde autopsie sur le corps du Chasseur d'Ombres, ce n'était pas Magnus Bane. En effet, une épée angélique avait été utilisée pour commettre ce meurtre odieux. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Magnus Bane était déjà parti pour la forêt de Brocelinde. Il lui ferait parvenir un message le lendemain lors de l'arrestation du vrai meurtrier et Magnus Bane serait innocenté !

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court car le prochain sera plus long que les autres !

Je remercie mes amies tropicofheart et AlecIsSilver pour m'accompagner et me soutenir dans cette fiction !

Je remercie encore une fois tropicofheart qui corrige cette fiction ! C'est grâce à elle qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Je vous aimes les filles !

Merci aussi à BornT0Read pour ses reviews sur les derniers chapitres !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tout ira bien

_Chambre d'Alec, 6h30_

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda l'heure puis son amant endormi à côté de lui.  
Il lui caressa le dos en espérant qu'après son départ l'attente pour le revoir ne serait pas longue, Alec sous ses douces caresses se réveilla et regarda son mari qui lui semblait ne pas avoir vu qu'il s'était réveillé, il se retourna pour se coucher sur le côté en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux, et il savait ce qui devait se passer, l'adieu ou l'au revoir serait difficile pour eux deux.

-Il va falloir que je parte Alexander, s'il me trouve encore ici ils me tueront.  
-Je sais... Je n'ai quand même pas envie que tu partes.  
-Je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir loin de toi mon Alec.

Magnus embrassa tendrement Alec, il essaya à travers ce baiser de passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le chasseur d'ombre, Alec répondit au baiser avec un mélange d'excitation et de désespoir. Magnus arrêta le baiser et se leva du lit pour partir à la recherche de ses habits et de la valise qu'il avait emmenés avec lui pour partir après avoir vu Alec. Il s'habilla vite, il fallait qu'il parte avant que tous les chasseurs d'ombres se réveillent dans la ville.

Alec lui le regarda faire depuis son lit la tristesse noua sa gorge, les larmes aux yeux il voyait son mari prêt à partir loin de lui pendant il ne savait combien de temps. Magnus une fois prêt s'asseya sur le bord du lit près d'Alexander, il sentit le chasseur d'ombre s'asseoir près de lui, et il sentit sa main prise d'assaut dans la main de son mari.

-Je t'aime Magnus, ne l'oublie pas, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie et bien au dela.

-Moi aussi mon Alexander, je t'aime tellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que Magnus se lève du lit et qu'après un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres il passe par la fenêtre en s'enfuyant de l'Institut, en s'en allant loin du son cher et tendre mari. Alec lui regarda par sa fenêtre Magnus partir, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement en priant dans sa tête que l'ange Raziel arrange les choses et qu'ils puissent se retrouver au plus vite.

 _Bureau de Robert Lightwood, 9h45_

-Penses-tu qu'il faut le dire à Alec .  
-Lui dire quoi .  
-Qu'il va se marier avec elle qu'il le veuille ou non !  
-Je ne pense pas, mais il le faut c'est notre fils aller savoir ce qu'il va faire s'il l'apprend par une tierce personne  
-Tu as raison allons le voir et nous lui diront tout !  
-As tu déjà prévenu le frère silencieux pour qu'il coordonne la cérémonie demain ?  
-Pas encore, je le préviendrais demain matin àl'aube.  
-Très bien, montons voir notre fils ma chère.

Robert tandis son bras vers Maryse qui crocheta son bras au bras tendu, la discussion serait compliqué, Alec n'accepterait pas facilement mais c'était un jeune homme droit et honnête, il comprendrait leur décision et accepterait au bout d'un moment, peut-être tomberait-il même amoureux de la jeune femme, et à ce moment là il les remercierait, c'est avec cette pensée que les parents sortirent du bureau bras dessus bras dessous heureux de l'avenir de leur fils.

Ils croisèrent Izzy sur leur chemin vers la chambre d'Alec.

-Que faites-vous ?  
-Nous allons voir ton frère pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle !  
-Quelle bonne nouvelle ?  
-Lydia Branwell la jeune qu'il a rencontrée à la soirée à accepter de se marier avec lui, la cérémonie aura lieu demain dans l'après-midi !  
-Alec n'est pas amoureux d'elle laisser lui choisir la personne qui le comblera je vous en supplie !  
-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour Isabelle, c'est une question de famille, de tradition et d'honneur, ton frère sait tout ça et c'est pourquoi au fur et à mesure du temps il acceptera cette union !  
-Ne parler pas à sa place vous ne connaissez même pas votre propre fils !  
-Isabelle !

Isabelle partit, écoeurer et déçu une fois de plus par ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Alec tant que ses parents lui parleraient, elle irait le retrouver après pour le consoler et trouver une solution à cette énorme bêtise.

 _Chambre d'Alec, 10h30_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Magnus avait dû partir dans la forêt de Brocelinde exilé de force par un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, L'enclave menait l'enquête et il savait que tôt ou tard il serait tous que Magnus n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, son nom serait lavé et il pourrait vivre ensemble et heureux jusqu'à leurs morts ou plutôt sa mort.  
Couché sur son lit, Alec était déprimé, respirant l'odeur sur l'oreiller où la tête de Magnus avait reposé pendant deux nuits entières, il lui manquait tellement, comment pouvait-il s'être attacher à lui aussi vite il n'en savait rien mais n'en avait rien à faire il voulait retrouver la chaleur des bras de Magnus.  
Il entendit à peine la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, c'est le bruit des chaussures à talons qui lui fit relever la tête, ça ne pouvait être que deux personnes soit Izzy, soit sa mère et il tourna la tête et vit sa mère et son père dans l'encadrement de sa porte avaient-ils découvert son mariage avec Magnus ?

-Alec nous devons te parler ton père et moi.

Alec hocha la tête incapable de répondre la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

-Tu te souviens de la jeune fille Branwell .  
-Oui je m'en souviens.  
-Eh bien elle a accepté de se marier avec toi !  
-Quoi ?Mais je ne veux pas me marier avec elle !  
-Tu n'auras pas le choix Alec tu as l'âge de prendre la relève à la tête de l'Institut !  
-Mais je ne l'aime pas !  
-Nous ne te parlons pas d'amour Alexander !  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
-Je suis ta mère, je t'appelle comme je veux ! Tu te marieras avec elle un point c'est tout !  
-Je préferais mourir que de me marier avec elle !  
-Ne dis pas de sottise, plus tard tu comprendras que nous avons fait le bon choix pour toi.  
-Je vous en supplie ne me faites pas ça !

Alec suppliait à genoux devant ses parents, se rabaissant plus bas que terre pour éviter ce mariage qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas se faire étant donné qu'il était déjà marié à une autre personne.

-Le mariage aura lieu demain dans l'après midi Alec tu n'as pas le choix !

Ses parents sortirent de la chambre, déçus, ils pensaient qu'Alec accepterait son destin d'héritier. Alec lui toujours à genoux au milieu de sa chambre pleurait à chaude larmes, il savait que si on l'obligeait à se marier toute la vérité serait révéler, que son mariage serait détruit et annulé, Magnus serait banni à jamais et lui devrait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

 _Forêt de Brocelinde, 15h30_

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Magnus se trouva dans la forêt de Brocelinde ce lieu était réputé pour abriter tout les malfrats et les créatures dangereuses et même pour un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, cette forêt était terrifiante. Tout le long du chemin il avait pensé à son tendre mari il espérait qu'Alexander allait bien qu'il n'était pas trop déprimé, du moins pas autant que lui l'était, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait découpé le cœur en deux et que l'autre moitié était resté avec Alec.

Durant sa marche tout le long delà forêt pour trouver un abri ou un coin tranquille où il pourrait dormir, il avait croisé des loups garou ne sachant pas se contrôler,des vampires buvant le sang d'animaux passant par là, mais il n'avait croisé qu'une seule sorcière un peu folle, elle avait l'air d'une mauvaise personne quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal juste pour le plaisir de faire souffrir. Magnus n'était pas resté longtemps près d'elle et c'était enfui loin de toutes ces personnes.

Après 30 minutes à chercher un abri il trouva dans un coin reculer de la forêt un énorme chêne, il s'y adossa, il avait froid il n'avait pu prendre qu'un seul sac, pour un féru de mode comme lui c'était horrible il devrait pendant plusieurs jours garder les mêmes vêtements, il n'avait même pas pris de maquillage,prendre des choses utiles comme une veste qui lui tiendrait chaud, des sous-vêtements pour une semaine au cas ou où l'affaire ne serait pas réglée rapidement et son grimoire où tout les sorts qu'il avait jetés et la façon de les désenvouter était retranscrit depuis des siècles. Il était tellement fatigué de son voyage qu'après avoir enfilé sa veste bien chaude il s'endormit rapidement son sac collé contre son torse pour le protéger.

 _Chambre d'Alec, 17h30_

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution si ses parents découvraient la vérité cela luiserait fatale, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Magnus il l'aimait trop. Alors qu'il se triturait les méninges après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures Izzy toquèrent à sa porte il ne voulait voir personne mais peut-être qu 'elle trouverait la solution lui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il l'a laissé entrer et vit dans son regard de la tristesse à son égard il ne devait pas être beau à voir il était dans un piteux état, elle le prit dans ses bras et à son contact il se mit à pleurer de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Izzy, je t'en supplie aide moi...  
-Je ne peux rien faire Alec  
-ils vont me marier de force mais...  
-Tu es déjà marié ce n'est pas possible  
-Que vais je faire si le frère Jeremiah leur dit que je suis déjà marié, ils vont demander des explications et Magnus sera banni à vie ou exécuter et je ne survivrai pas à ça.  
-Ne dis pas ça Alec, la seule solution que je vois c'est que tu ailles annuler ce mariage et te marier avec Lydia.  
-Mais c'est Magnus que j'aime par elle ! Je pensais que tu me comprendrais, que tu m'aiderais !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, choquée et déçu, il pensait que malgré tout ça, sa sœur le soutiendrait mais il c'était bien tromper.

-Je le sais Alec et je ne veux que ton bonheur mais comme ça, lorsque Magnus rentrera tu pourras toujours « être avec lui » !  
-Tu veux dire comme une liaison extra-conjugale .  
-Oui voilà tu seras marié à Lydia les parents seront contents et toi tu continues en cachette avec Magnus, c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai à te proposer pour l'instant.  
-Magnus n'est pas une aventure ! C'est mon mari,et peu importe ce que ça me coutera je n'annulerai pas notre mariage qui est passage la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie !  
-Fais comme tu veux Alec, je te soutiendrai toujours, tu le sais ça .  
-Je le sais, mais ce que tu me dis me déçoit.  
-J'essaie de trouver une solution pour ne pas te perdre je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureux toute ta vie Alec.

Alexander comprit que sa petite sœur ne voulait que son bonheur mais il ne voulait pas vivre caché, il voulait se promener dans les rues d'Alicante main dans la main avec Magnus, il voulait aller au restaurant en amoureux avec lui, il voulait adopter et élever des enfants, il voulait tout simplement passer sa vie à aimer Magnus.

-Et si tu aller voir Frère Jeremiah peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider,il connaît toutes les lois de l'enclave . Il pourrait trouver une solution.  
-Je ne pourrai pas sortir de l'Institut il y a des gardes partout en dessous de ma fenêtre et devant la grande porte !  
-Passe par celle de ma chambre, je te couvrirai je te le promets.  
-Merci Izzy

Il l'embrassa sur le front et après s'être habillé plus décemment il partit vers la chambre de sa sœur et passa par la fenêtre il courut vers la cité des Os en ayant l'espoir que le frère Jeremiah pourrait l'aider à faire que ce mariage n'est pas lieu.

 _Cité des Os, 18h00_

Après une demi-heure à courir vers la cité des os Alec arriva il s'engouffra dans la brèche du mur et descendit les marches il espérait vraiment que le frère était là et qu'il n'était pas parti en rendez-vous extérieur sur une mission quelconque. Il rentra dans une bibliothèque et vit le frère Jeremiah penché sur une table lisant un vieux livre.

- _Bonjour Alexander Lightwood-Bane que puis-je faire pour vous aider_?  
-Je suis venu pour vous demander de l'aide ma famille veut me marier de force et j'aimerai savoir s'il y a des lois pour empêcher qu'il me marie sans mon accord.  
- _Malheureusement il n'y a pas de lois pour ça dans notre monde, mais vous êtes déjà marié par conséquent je ne peux vous marier à quelqu'un d'autre._  
-Je le sais mais ma famille ne sait pas encore que je suis marié, nous n'avons pas pu leur dire Magnus a été banni avant que nous leur annoncions la nouvelle.  
 _-Je vois, et apprendre qu'un shadowhunter s'est marié avec une créature obscure par les temps qui courent avec ces meurtres nous mènerait vers une guerre._  
-Je ne peux m'enfuir il penserait que je me suis fait kidnappé par Magnus et il payerait le prix.

 _-Votre situation est compliquée jeune Lightwood-Bane._

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste qu'une solution mais je ne l'aime pas elle m'emmènerait trop loin de Magnus.  
 _-Quelle solution ?_  
-Je préférai mourir que de devoir annuler mon mariage, le suicide c'est ma seule solution !  
 _-Ne dites pas ça jeune shadowhunter, j'ai peut-être une solution mais vous ne devez en parler à personne !_  
-Dites-moi mon frère je ferai n'importe quoi en échange !  
- _Je connais une potion qui te fera t'endormir pendant 24 heures, tout le monde pensera que vous êtes mort, j'enverrai un message de feu à Magnus pour lui dire que vous êtes vivant d'après ce que je sais l'enclave à presque fini l'enquête et arrêtera le coupable dès qu'il seront sur et certain de la culpabilité de ce dernier, Magnus pourra donc dès demain soir revenir à Alicante._

-En êtes-vous sûr mon frère ?  
 _-J'en suis sûr le coupable sera bientôt appréhendé et votre mari disculper, ensuite vous pourrez vous enfuir dans le monde des terrestres le temps que vos parents et que les clans digèrent la nouvelle de votre mariage._  
-Merci mon frère !  
 _-Restez dans cette pièce je vais aller préparer la potion cela mettra un peu plus d'une heure je pense jeune shadowhunter_  
-Je reste là je vous attends,merci encore !

Il avait enfin trouvé la solution, comme il sera endormi le mariage n'aurait pas lieu, puis Magnus reviendrait le chercher, et ils pourront être heureux ensemble, il pourrait même s'habituer à vivre comme un terrestre pour être avec Magnus, trouver un travail, cuisiné des bons petits plats dans leur maison où des enfants courreraient et s'amuserait. Ouais il voulait cette vie avec Magnus quitte à ne plus être un shadowhunter. Il continua à rêvasser sur sa vie future avec Magnus le temps que le frère Jeremiah prépare la potion, au bout d'un moment le frère revint avec une petite fiole dans ses mains il la lui donna et lui donna les consignes.

 _-Buvez tout, jusqu'à la dernière goute à 23h00 précisément, demain matin je serai là et je prononcerai votre décès vous serez ensuite amené ici où l'on prendra soin de vous le temps que votre mari vienne, vous ne devez pasbvous inquiéter tout se passera bien._  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en vous vous nous avez tant aidé avec Magnus, je vous en serais reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Après avoir remercié et saluer le frère silencieux Alec repartit la fiole dans sa poche vers l'Institut, il ne pouvait pas en parler même pas à sa sœur il savait que le lendemain elle serait détruite et malheureuse mais quand il se réveillera elle comprendrait pourquoi ilavait fait ça, il espérait aussi que ses parents comprendraient mais il n'avait pas trop d'espoir àce niveau-là, sa famille detestant tout ce qui ce rapportait au monde obscur.

 _Institut, salle à manger, 20h00_

-Isabelle, va chercher tes frères le diner est prêt.

-J'y vais !

Isabelle ne savait pas si Alec était rentré elle l'espérait sinon elle ne saurait pas quoi inventer comme excuse, elle pourrait dire qu'il est malade ou stresser à propos du mariage demain mais sa mère n'accepteront qu'il loupe un repas et elle viendrait le chercher dans sa chambre. Elle chercha d'abord Max et Jace qui était tous deux en train de s'entrainer elle leur annonça que le diner était servi et comme deux morfales ils courraient vers la salle à manger, elle alla ensuite chercher Alec dans sa chambre mais comme elle s'en doutait il n'y était pas elle alla vers sa chambre à elle pour voir s'il n'était pas passé par sa fenêtre et elle fit rassurer quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit Alec qui venait juste de rentrer totalement essoufflé d'avoir escaladé la façade de l'immeuble.  
-Alors ? Avez-vous trouvez une solution ?  
-Non, il n'y a pas de solution je vais surement devoir annuler mon mariage et me marier avec cette fille.  
-Je suis désolé Alec...

Il ne répondit rien et prit sa sœur dans les bras comme pour la consoler pour le malheur futur qu'elle ressentirait, après un baiser sur le front il l'a pris par les épaules et allèrent tous deux dans la salle à manger, il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer le rôle de la personne qui finalement accepte un mariage arrangé et rien que l'idée de devoir faire ça lui donnait envie de vomir mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir rester marier Magnus. Ils s'installèrent tous à table prêt à dîner en famille.

-C'est vrai que tu va te marier demain ?

Alec regarda son petit Frère, il savait qu'ils auraient tous de la peine mais il se promit intérieurement qu'il expliquerait tout dès son réveil.

-Oui Max, Alec va se marier avec la jeune fille blonde que tu as vue lors de la soirée tu t'en souviens.  
-Oui je m'en souviens, je savais pas qu'Alec était amoureux d'elle !

Il y eut un silence gênant autour de la table personne ne savait quoi répondre à la remarque de l'enfant. Le dîner se passa sans d'autres mots l'ambiance étant froide et tendu, tout le monde à part Max savait qu'Alec ne voulait pas de ce mariage qu'il était simplement obligé d'accepter cette situation pour avoir d'après les dires de ses parents un futur convenable.

Après ce dîner gênant en famille, Alec débarrassa la table avec l'aide de sa mère, il sentait qu'elle allait lui parler elle avait ce regard posé sur lui celui là même où on sait que quelqu'un va nous poser une question qui va nous mettre mal à l'aise.

-Alec ?  
-Oui mère ?  
-Est-ce que tu va bien ?  
-Bien sûr, je vais me marier à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas simplement pour pouvoir prendre la tête d'un Institut que je n'ai même pas envie de gérer, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Alexander ! Ne sois pas sarcastique ça ne te ressemble pas  
-Quoi ? Vous prenez toutes les décisions à ma place et maintenant tu veux aussi contrôler ma répartie et mon humour .  
-Va dans ta chambre, demain tu te marieras point final, cette Institut que tu n'as pas envie de gérer comme tu dis est gérer par les Lightwood depuis des décennies, tu ferais honte à tes ancêtres en refusant ton destin !

Alec ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre la fiole toujours dans sa poche il devait la boire à 23h00 précisément il lui restait seulement trente minutes avant de devoir la boire, il alla se brosser les dents, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla normalement comme s'il allait sortir à l'extérieur dans les prochaines minutes.

23h00 sonna couché dans son lit il but la potion d'une traite, elle avait un goût d'orange plutôt bizarre, après quelques secondes il ressentit des étourdissements sa tête tournait, la pièce bougeait lentement comme si il avait pris du yin fen, la dernière chose qu'il vit enfermant ses paupières était le doux visage de son mari lui souriant tendrement et murmurant de tendre choses à son égard.  
A peine une minute après avoir ingurgité cette mixture il s'endormit dans un sommeil qui allait durer en tout et pour tout 24 heures.

À ce même moment le frère Jeremiah envoya un message de feu à Magnus Lightwood-Bane pour le prévenir, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le message de feu fut intercepter par une sorcière un peu folle qui pour voir souffrir ces deux jeunes gens amoureux détruisit le message empêchant ainsi Magnus de connaître la vérité sur le faux suicide de son amant et par conséquent enleva tout espoir de leur futur bonheur commun.

* * *

Merci à tout les lecteurs ! C'est bientôt la fin le dernier chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine si il n'y a pas de problème !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais je n'était pas chez moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire après !

Je remercie mes amies tropicofheart et AlecIsSilver !

Je vous aimes de fou les filles et je suis contente de partager ça avec vous ❤


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dans la mort

**WARNING : IL Y A DEUX FINS A CETTE HISTOIRE ! VOUS POUVEZ LIRE LES DEUX OU EN LIRE QU'UNE SEULE ! LA DEUXIEME FIN EST UN HAPPY END CELLE CI PAS VRAIMENT !**

 **Je suis désolé de mon absence mais** **le travail à été plutôt dure cette semaine ( j'ai même démissionner hier, c'est pour vous dire ! )**

* * *

 _Chambre d'Alec, 8h00_

Comme presque mort sur son lit Alec tenait encore la fiole vide dans sa main, son corps ne bougeait plus, il était froid, on ne percevait aucune respiration, les battements de son cœur étaient tellement au ralenti que quiconque tenterait de prendre son pouls ne sentirait rien.

Izzy savait qu'il serait dur de réveiller son frère ce matin, il ne voulait pas de ce mariage forcé, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que son frère se soit enfui au bout de la nuit mais elle ne s'attendait pas au moment où elle ouvrit la porte à trouver Alec dans cet état. Elle accourut près de lui et tenta de le secouer, il ne respirait plus, il était mort depuis longtemps elle se mit à pleurer et à crier à l'aide.

-ALEC ! Je t'en supplie réveille toi !

Ses parents alertés par les cris arrivèrent dans la chambre suivit de Jace et Max il regardait Alec allongé dans son lit mort. Maryse tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, Robert lui s'approcha rapidement d'Alec poussa Isabelle et tenta un massage cardiaque sur Alec mais rien ne marchait ils l'avaient perdu. Il était mort. Ils appelèrent les frères silencieux pour prononcer le décès et l'emmener à la cité des Os où auraient lieu les funérailles de leurs fils chéri.

Le frère Jeremiah arriva 45 minutes après l'appel, il regarda si Alec était bien vivant et il prononça rapidement le décès et l'amena avec l'aide d'autres shadowhunters à la cité.  
Il prendrait soin d'Alec le temps qu'il soit endormi, si tout se passait comme prévu il partirait à 22h00 dormir, et Magnus se montrerait à 23h00 prêt à récupérer Alec. Alec enverrait ensuite un message de feu à sa famille pour les prévenir qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il partait vivre chez les terrestres pendant un temps.

 _Institut, 15h00_

La famille Lightwood devait partir dans quelques minutes, pour voir Alec une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit enterré, ses parents ayant décidé qu'il ne serait pas incinéré comme les autres shadowhunters. Isabelle ne savait pas quoi faire ils avaient tous appris ce même matin que Magnus n'était pas l'auteur des meurtres à Alicante mais qu'un chasseur d'ombres du nom de Jonathan avait en fait perpétré ces meurtres, Magnus reviendrait donc à Alicante dans la soirée que ferait il en apprenant la mort de son mari, elle devait le prévenir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une autre façon, elle lui envoya rapidement un message pour lui expliquer la situation, pourquoi Alec avait fait ça et tout en pleurant elle rejoignit ses parents prêts à partir dire au revoir à son grand frère une dernière fois.

 _Forêt de Brocelinde, 15h05_

Magnus avait appris en fin de matinée qu'il était disculpée il marchait depuis deux bonnes heures pour rentrer au plus vite près de son époux, une seule journée avait suffi et cela l'enchantait il n'allait pas rester très longtemps ici.

Il continuait de marcher quand il sentit qu'un message arrivait il tendit la main et attrapa le papier en feu, il le lut et se mit à pleurer, son mari s'était donné la mort pour éviter un mariage forcé avec une jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, son cœur s'était brisé, l'amour de sa vie était mort, il savait qu'il y avait une sorcière étrange dans la forêt peut-être avait elle des potions qui pourrait lui donner la mort, il l'appela, cria le plus fort possible tout en espérant qu'elle était dans les parages, la veille il l'avait vu par ici.  
Elle sortit de nulle part le regardant avec un air de folie dans son regard, elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait des cheveux secs et gris qui erraient dans tous les sens, une haleine fétide et un sourire digne d'un film d'horreur.

-Magnus Bane ! Que veux-tu ?  
-Avez vous des potions pour me donner la mort ?  
-Le suicide n'est pas une solution mon chou, mais si tu y tiens je veux quelque chose d'autre en échange !  
-Dites-moi votre prix.  
-Ton grimoire et je te donne une potion.

Magnus hésita mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon il lui tendit son grimoire et elle lui donna la potion, elle était noire et visqueuse mais peu importe il l'a regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna d'elle, il avait perdu au moins 40 minutes à l'appeler et Alicante était encore loin il y arriverait seulement en fin de soirée, il se remit donc en marche le dos vouté, les larmes aux yeux tout en parlant à Alexander et lui promettant de le rejoindre bientôt dans la mort.

 _Cité des Os, 16h30_

En sortant de la cité des Os on pouvait voir la famille Lightwood en pleurs il avait dit au revoir à Alec une dernière fois, Maryse et Robert se faisaient petit ils savaient tous deux qu'Alexander s'était donné la mort pour éviter ce mariage, c'était de leurs fautes il n'aurait jamais dû lui imposer ça et leurs enfants leur faisaient bien sentir la haine qu'ils avaient contre eux à ce moment-là.  
Même Lydia était venu dire au revoir à Alec, elle n'avait pas non plus voulu ce mariage mais l'honneur et la tradition l'avaient obligée à accepter si elle avait su que ça se terminerait ainsi elle n'aurait jamais accepté la proposition de la famille Lightwood.

C'est donc tout habillé de blanc qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux à l'Institut, le deuil serait long, mais la colère d'Isabelle ne s'arrêterait pas là on pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait en pleine rue mais qu'à peine passer les portes de leur maison elle lâcherait la bombe.

 _Institut, 17h00_

Ils passèrent les portes de l'Institut et comme prévu Izzy déversa sa haine sur ses parents.

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas voulu ce mariage stupide jamais Alec ne se serait jamais suicider !  
-Ne nous parle à ta mère et à moi de cette façon !  
-Vous avez toujours pris les décisions à sa place il n'as jamais pu être lui-même !  
-Ne dis pas de sottises Isabelle, nous avons fait ce que nous pensions le mieux pour Alec et épouser cette jeune fille aurait été très bien !  
-Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas votre propre fils ! Il aimait les garçons !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alec à toujours voulut avoir des enfants !  
-L'adoption ça existe !  
-Jamais il n'aurait pu se marier avec un garçon, personne ne lui aurait offert le poste de directeur de l'Institut !  
-Il était déjà marié !  
-Quoi ?

Isabelle venait d'avouer que son frère était déjà marié, ses parents n'avaient même pas remarqué l'anneau à son annulaire. Ils étaient vraiment aveugles.

-Il était déjà marié avec un homme c'est pour ça qu'il s'est suicider, il ne voulait pas annuler son mariage pour faire un mariage de convenance !  
-Qui ? À qui ton frère était-il marier ?  
-Magnus Bane !  
-QUOI ? C'est impossible tu mens ton frère ne se serait jamais marié à une créature obscure telle que Magnus Bane !  
-Et bien figure-toi que si, ils ont même passé leur nuit de noce ici, dans la chambre d'Alec ! J'étais présente lors de leur mariage et l'amour qu'il se portait était magnifique !

Isabelle sur ses belles paroles et devant la bouche grande ouverte de ses parents, s'en alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer, son cœur était en mille morceaux son frère venait de mourir elle avait besoin de rester seule, lorsqu'elle se coucha sur son lit elle pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la fasse s'endormir.

 _Cité des Os, 22h45_

Magnus rentra dans la cité, il ne savait pas où aller mais il se dépêcha, et au bout de 5 minutes il trouva son amant allongé sur une sorte d'autel, un linceul blanc en dessous de son corps, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main ou l'alliance était encore là, sa main était froide comme la mort, cette constatation le fit pleurer un peu plus.

-Oh mon Amour ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon Alexander, je t'aime tellement, tout ça c'est de leur faute ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser nous aimer ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimerais toujours et même au-delà et bien moi aussi Alexander je t'aimerai dans l'au-delà j'arrive bientôt mon Ange attend moi... Magnus s'assaya à côté d'Alec et prit la fiole contenant le poison qui le tuerait il regarda l'heure 22h59 il regarda une dernière fois son amant posa un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres et bu ensuite le poison jusqu'à la dernière goutte, son corps le brûlait atrocement il s'allongea au côté de son mari et prit sa main dans la sienne, il sentit les doigts de son amant bouger doucement.

Alec se réveilla et sentit une pression dans sa main 23h00 sonnait, Magnus était à ses côtés, rapidement il s'assaya et vit son mari allongé presque mort la respiration laborieuse.

-Magnus, mon Amour qu'a tu pris .  
-Alex... Ander tu es vi...vant ?  
-Tu n'as pas reçu le message de frère Jeremiah .  
-... Non...  
-Mon Amour ne me laisse pas je peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'aime Magnus !  
-Je... T'aime... Aussi.  
-Magnus ?

Magnus venait de succomber au poison, Alec se mit àpleurer et prit la petite fiole, il ne restait rien pour l'aider à partir avec Magnus. Mais il portait une dague séraphique à sa ceinture, il l'a pris et la pointa vers son buste il dit simplement 3 derniers mots à l'homme de sa vie et de sa mort.

-Je t'aime Magnus !

La dague transperça son ventre, une douleur affreuse dans tout le corps, il se sentit partir regarda Magnus qui avait les yeux fermés, l'embrassa et sombra avec lui dans un sommeil éternel.

 _Le lendemain, cité des Os_

Quand le frère silencieux se réveilla ce matin-là il pensait que les amants seraient partis mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut leurs deux corps enlacés sans vie.  
Il dut prévenir la famille Lightwood et les amis de Magnus et expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé y comprit le faux suicide d'Alec.  
Tout Alicante avait été choqué de cette nouvelle, les créatures obscures et les shadowhunters partageant la même peine. Deux amants interdits avaient péri simplement à cause de querelles stupides.

Depuis ce jour les guerres de clan se sont apaisé, l'enclave à de nouvelles lois et l'ordre à remplacer le chaos.  
La famille Lightwood pleure encore et toujours la mort tragique de leur enfant qu'ils n'ont pas su accepter comme il était et accepte maintenant que leurs enfants aient des relations amoureuses avec qui ils veulent.  
Les amis de Magnus Bane, arrêtèrent de dénigrer et d'insulter les chasseurs d'ombres et chaque soir lors de l'happy hour ils boivent un whisky pour honorer la mémoire de leur ami disparu.

Alexander Lightwood-Bane et Magnus Lightwood-Bane devinrent le symbole de cette paix qui régnait à Alicante.

Fin


	6. Chapitre 5-2 : Un nouveau début

**CECI EST LA DEUXIEME FIN ! BONNE LECTURE A VOUS CAMARADE !**

* * *

 _Chambre d'Alec, 8h00_

Comme presque mort sur son lit Alec tenait encore la fiole vide dans sa main, son corps ne bougeait plus, il était froid, on ne percevait aucune respiration, les battements de son cœur étaient tellement au ralenti que quiconque tenterait de prendre son pouls ne sentirait rien.

Izzy savait qu'il serait dur de réveiller son frère ce matin, il ne voulait pas de ce mariage forcé, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que son frère se soit enfui au bout de la nuit mais elle ne s'attendait pas au moment où elle ouvrit la porte à trouver Alec dans cet état. Elle accourut près de lui et tenta de le secouer, il ne respirait plus, il était mort depuis longtemps elle se mit à pleurer et à crier à l'aide.

-ALEC ! Je t'en supplie reveille toi !

Ses parents alertés par les cris arrivèrent dans la chambre suivit de Jace et Max il regardait Alec allongé dans son lit mort. Maryse tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, Robert lui s'approcha rapidement d'Alec poussa Isabelle et tenta un massage cardiaque sur Alec mais rien ne marchait ils l'avaient perdu. Il était mort. Ils appelèrent les frères silencieux pour prononcer le décès et l'emmener à la cité des Os où auraient lieu les funérailles de leurs fils chéri.

Le frère Jeremiah arriva 45 minutes après l'appel, il regarda si Alec était bien vivant et il prononça rapidement le décès et l'amena avec l'aide d'autres shadowhunters à la cité.  
Il prendrait soin d'Alec le temps qu'il soit endormi, si tout se passait comme prévu il partirait à 22h00 dormir, et Magnus se montrerait à 23h00 prêts à récupérer Alec. Alec enverrait ensuite un message de feu à sa famille pour les prévenir qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il partait vivre chez les terrestres pendant un temps.

 _Institut, 15h00_

La famille Lightwood devait partir dans quelques minutes, pour voir Alec une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit enterré, ses parents ayant décidé qu'il ne serait pas incinéré comme les autres shadowhunters. Isabelle ne savait pas quoi faire ils avaient tous appris ce même matin que Magnus n'était pas l'auteur des meurtres à Alicante mais qu'un chasseur d'ombres du nom de Jonathan avait en fait perpétré ces meurtres, Magnus reviendrait donc à Alicante dans la soirée que ferait il en apprenant la mort de son mari, elle devait le prévenir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'un autre façon, elle lui envoya rapidement un message pour lui expliquer la situation, pourquoi Alec avait fait ça et tout en pleurant elle rejoignit ses parents prêts à partir dire au revoir à son grand frère une dernière fois.

 _Forêt de Brocelinde, 15h05_

Magnus avait appris en fin de matinée qu'il était disculpée il marchait depuis deux bonnes heures pour rentrer au plus vite près de son époux, une seule journée avait suffi et cela l'enchantait il n'allait pas rester très longtemps ici.

Il continuait de marcher quand il sentit qu'un message arrivait il tendit la main et attrapa le papier en feu, il le lut et se mit à pleurer, son mari s'était donné la mort pour éviter un mariage forcé avec une jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, son cœur s'était brisé, l'amour de sa vie était mort, il savait qu'il y avait une sorcière étrange dans la forêt peut-être avait elle des potions qui pourrait lui donner la mort, il l'appela, cria le plus fort possible tout en espérant qu'elle était dans les parages, la veille il l'avait vu par ici.  
Elle sortit de nulle part le regardant avec un air de folie dans son regard, elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait des cheveux secs et gris qui erraient dans tous les sens, une haleine fétide et un sourire digne d'un film d'horreur.

-Magnus Bane ! Que veux-tu ?  
-Avez vous des potions pour me donner la mort ?  
-Le suicide n'est pas une solution mon chou, mais si tu y tiens je veux quelque chose d'autre en échange !  
-Dites-moi votre prix.  
-Ton grimoire et je te donne la potion.

Magnus hésita mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon il lui tendit son grimoire et elle lui donna la potion, elle était noire et visqueuse mais peu importe il l'a regardé une dernière fois et s'éloigna d'elle, il avait perdu au moins 40 minutes à l'appeler et Alicante était encore loin il y arriverait seulement en fin de soirée, il se remit donc en marche le dos vouté », les larmes aux yeux tout en parlant à Alexander et lui promettant de le rejoindre bientôt dans la mort.

 _Cité des Os, 16h30_

En sortant de la cité des Os on pouvait voir la famille Lightwood en pleurs il avait dit au revoir à Alec une dernière fois, Maryse et Robert se faisaient petit ils savaient tous deux qu'Alexander s'était donné la mort pour éviter ce mariage, c'était de leurs fautes il n'aurait jamais dû lui imposer ça et leurs enfants leur faisaientbien sentir la haine qu'ils avaient contre eux à ce moment-là.  
Même Lydia était venu dire au revoir à Alec, elle n'avait pas non plus voulu ce mariage mais l'honneur et la tradition l'avaient obligée à accepter si elle avait su que ça se terminerait ainsi elle n'aurait jamais accepté la proposition d la famille Lightwood.

C'est donc tout habillé de blanc qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux à l'Institut, le deuil serait long, mais la colère d'Isabelle ne s'arrêterait pas là on pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait en pleine rue mais qu'à peine passer les portes de leur maison elle lâcherait la bombe.

 _Institut, 17h00_

Ils passèrent les portes de l'Institut et comme prévu Izzy déversa sa haine sur ses parents.

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas voulu ce mariage stupide jamais Alec ne se serait jamais suicider !  
-Ne nous parle à ta mère et à moi de cette façon !  
-Vous avez toujours pris les décisions à sa place il n'ajamais pu être lui-même !  
-Ne dis pas de sottises Isabelle, nous avons fait ce que nous pensions le mieux pour Alec et épouser cette jeune fille aurait été très bien !  
-Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas votre propre fils ! Il aimait les garçons !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alec à toujours voulut avoir des enfants !  
-L'adoption ça existe !  
-Jamais il n'aurait pu se marier avec un garçon, personne ne lui aurait offert le poste de directeur de l'Institut !  
-Il était déjà marié !  
-Quoi ?

Isabelle venait d'avouer que son frère était déjà marié, ses parents n'avaient même pas remarqué l'anneau à son annulaire. Ils étaient vraiment aveugles.

-Il était déjà marié avec un homme c'est pour ça qu'il s'est suicider, il ne voulait pas annuler son mariage pour faire un mariage de convenance !  
-Qui ? À qui ton frère était-il marier ?  
-Magnus Bane !  
-QUOI ? C'est impossible tu mens ton frère ne se seraitjamais marié à une créature obscure telle que Magnus Bane !  
-Et bien figure-toi que si, ils ont même passé leur nuit de noce ici, dans la chambre d'Alec ! J'étais présente lors de leur mariage et l'amour dont qu'il se portait était magnifique !

Isabelle sur ses belles paroles et devant la bouche grande ouverte de ses parents, s'en alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer, son cœur était en mille morceaux son frère venait de mourir elle avait besoin de rester seule, lorsqu'elle se coucha sur son lit elle pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la fasse s'endormir.

 _Cité des Os, 22h50_

Magnus rentra dans la cité, il ne savait pas où aller mais il se dépêcha, et au bout de 5 minutes il trouva son amant allongé sur une sorte d'autel, un linceul blanc en dessous de son corps, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main ou l'alliance était encore là, sa main était froide comme la mort, cette constatation le fit pleurer un peu plus.

-Oh mon Amour ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon Alexander, je t'aime tellement, tout ça c'est de leur faute ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser nous aimer ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimerais toujours et même au-delà et bien moi aussi Alexander je t'aimerai dans l'au-delà j'arrive bientôt mon Ange attend moi... Magnus s'assaya à côté d'Alec et prit la fiole contenant le poison qui le tuerait il regarda l'heure 23h00 il regarda une dernière fois son amant posa un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres.

Il se releva précipitamment il aurait pu jurer avoir senti son mari répondre à son baiser.

-Alexander ?!  
-Mag...nus.  
-Oh mon Dieu Alec tu es vivant ! Je te croyais mort !

Son amant encore un peu endormi marmonnait des choses étranges, il l'aida à se relever pour le faire s'asseoir tout en le soutenant contre lui.

-Oh mon Amour tu es vivant !  
-Bien sûr, je suis vivant ! Tu n'as pas reçu le message du frère Jeremiah .  
-Non pas du tout ! Quelqu'un a dû l'intercepter ! Surement cette sorcière bizarre que j'ai croisée dans la forêt ! D'ailleurs...

Magnus claqua des doigts et son grimoire réapparu dans ses mains, maintenant qu'il était sûr que son mari était bien en vie il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sorts à une veille folle.  
Il prit le visage d'Alec en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui avait tellement manqué, il ne voulait plus passer une minute sans lui. Mais il devait comprendre avant toutes choses ce qu'il c'était passée.

-Alexander, il va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que du coup je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il vient de se produire !  
-D'accord. Lorsque tu as été banni, mes parents ont voulu me marier de force et je ne pouvais pas annuler notre mariage pour me marier avec une fille que je n'aime pas, et je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais déjà marié, mes parents auraient trouvé une solution pour annuler notre mariage et me marier avec elle, alors le frère Jeremiah à trouver une potion, tout le monde me croirait mort sauf toi et lui, tu reviendrais me chercher et on partirait chez les terrestres pour faire notre vie à deux.  
-Oh mon Alexander, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie et que tu aies protégé notre mariage ! Mais ne me fait plus jamais ça !

Alexander lui sourit avant de voir ce que Magnus avait posé à côté de lui, un genre de fiole remplie d'un liquide noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-...

-Magnus ?

-Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi comprends- moi je t'aime plus que tout !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus ! Mais toi non plus ne fais plus jamais ça !

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore et encore, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvée, ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble heureux et épanouis.

-Dans le monde terrestre hein ?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas, après tout ici mes parents nous mèneraient la vie dure alors...  
-Je ne pense pas, à mon avis ta perte les a fait réfléchir ils nous accepteront maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on ne peut pas nous séparer !  
-Je sais pas...  
-Allons voir mes amis pour leur dire que je vais bien et que tu vas bien et ensuite nous irons voir ta famille et si personne ne nous accepte telle que l'on est alors nous partirons chez les terrestres, d'accord.  
-Je te fais confiance !

C'était encore le milieu de la nuit, ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu à la cité des Os, attendant l'aube pour aller voir leurs amis et famille.

 _Cité des Os, 6h30_

Frère Jeremiah se réveilla, et alla directement dans la salle où il avait amené Alec, s'il avait pu il aurait sourit, il n'y avait sur l'autel qu'un bout de papier avec écrit « merci », ils avaient réussi il pouvait encore sentir qu'il n'était pas parti d'Alicante, ils allaient sûrement voir leurs proches et tout leur avoué, mais ce n'était plus de son ressort maintenant.  
Il espérait toujours que grâce à cet amour les batailles cesseraient.

 _Appartement de Magnus, 6h45_

Ils avaient attendu toute la nuit Magnus aurait déjà dû être là, il avait dû lui arriver quelques choses dans la forêt, ses amis inquiets se préparèrent à partir à sa recherche quand Magnus ouvrit grand la porte sur lui

-Mes amis quelle joie de vous revoir !  
-Espèce de crétin ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !  
Catarina le frappa dans l'épaule avant de le prendre dans ses bras, Raphel et Ragnor étaient assis sur son divan hors de prix datant du 18ème siècle.  
-Comment tu vas ? On pensait que tu serais déprimé de la perte de ton chasseur d'ombre mais apparemment pas du tout !  
-Alexander, mon chéri rentre !

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, Alec était mort la nouvelle avait parcouru tout Idris, leur ami avait perdu la tête, avait-il bu l'eau du lac Lyn ? Ils étaient prêts à répliquer quand Alec fit son entrée la tête baissée tout timide, les joues rouge d'embarras.

-C'est impossible il était mort ! Magnus qu'a tu fait ? Tu sais que ramener les morts à la vie à de très lourdes conséquences !

-Il n'était pas mort, c'était une potion pour faire croire qu'il était mort bande d'imbéciles, même si j'aime Alexander plus que tout au monde jamais je ne ferai subir à notre monde de lourdes conséquences comme tu dis !

Pendant plus d'une heure ils apprirent à connaître Alec, c'était un jeune homme sympathique, il ne détestait pas les créatures obscures. Il était tout le contraire de ses parents, ils comprirent pourquoi Magnus l'aimait, ses yeux luisaient d'amour pour Magnus, et leur ami n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Après des menaces de mort s'il faisait souffrir Magnus ses amis acceptèrent le mari de leur ami et confrère. Ils quittèrent tous l'appartement Catarina, Raphael et Ragnor partant de leur côté tandis qu'Alec et Magnus partir vers l'Institut où la nouvelle serait surement plus dur à avaler pour les parents d'Alec. Main dans la main ils marchèrent dans les rues d'Alicante des regards ébahis se tournant vers eux.

 _Institut, 8h30_

Alec était tendu, revoir sa famille après ce qu'il avait fait n'allait pas être facile, ils le pensaient mort. Magnus lui serra la main un peu plus fort, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.  
Alec ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'entrée il savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un viendra voir qui était rentré dans l'Institut mais quand il fit un pas de plus toute sa famille était là, le regardant la bouche grande ouverte choquée de voir Alec bien vivant.  
Izzy lui courut dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces vérifiant qu'il était bien réel, elle pleurait de soulagement et de tristesse. Alec se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir fait souffrir mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Ses parents étaient encore choqués n'osant pas l'approcher de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Magnus se tenait derrière Alec évitant de se faire remarquer. Maryse fit un pas en avant et parla.

-Alec c'est bien toi .  
-Oui mère c'est bien moi.  
-Mais comment... ?  
-J'ai bu une potion pour que vous me pensiez mort et évité ce mariage, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tous souffrir mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, je... je suis déjà marié !

Il attendait la réaction de ses parents, il attendait des cris, des claques mais tout ce qu'il sentit était les mains de sa mère lui caressant le dos.

-Nous le savons Alec, nous le savons.

Les bras de sa mère et ces mots le rassura et il rendit l'étreinte à sa mère qui soulager elle aussi pleurait, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils elle avait cru le perdre une fois elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

-Et vous savez aussi à qui je suis marié ?  
-Oui, Magnus Bane.  
-Et tu acceptes .  
-Il va me falloir du temps mais je ne veux pas te perdre Alec, ta mort m'a fait tellement souffrir mon fils, mais je ne demanderai qu'une chose !  
-Oui ?  
-Il faut refaire une cérémonie nous n'avons pas pu assistez à la première et je ne puis le supporter je veux voir mon fils se marier avec la personne qu'il aime, je veux voir tous mes enfants se marier avec la personne qu'ils aiment !  
-Tout ce que tu veux Maman.

Alec présenta Magnus à sa famille, et après quelques reproches de ses frères et de sa sœur pour ne pas leurs avoirs parler de son plan pour éviter le mariage, ils s'installèrent tous au salon pour parler calmement et faire connaissance avec le nouveau membre de la famille. Magnus conta quelques histoires qu'il avait vécues des années auparavant, ils rirent tous aux éclats le bonheur étant revenu dans la famille. Les discussions se prolongèrent jusqu'à l'heure dû déjeuner si bien que Maryse et Robert invitèrent Magnus à rester manger le midi et le soir même, Magnus resterait aussi dormir à l'Institut les deux jeunes étant mariés ils pouvaient dormir ensemble. Une autre cérémonie aurait lieu dans la semaine plus tard pour que tout Alicante voit deux êtres amoureux d'une espèce et d'une culture différentes se marier par amour. Les querelles mettraient surement du temps à s'arrêter mais le bonheur et l'amitié naissante des deux clans suffiraient pour ramener l'ordre et la sécurité tant attendue depuis des années à Alicante.

Ils vivraient finalement ici à Alicante ensemble et heureux avec leurs amis et famille, rien ne pouvait à présent gâcher leur bonheur.

* * *

 _Merci à tout les lecteur j'ai adoré partager cette histoire avec vous ! Peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Merci à mes amies tropicofheart et AlecIsSilver, je vous aimes les filles et merci de m'avoir soutenu dans ce projet que j'avais peur de partager, votre rencontre à été bénéfique pour moi !_


End file.
